SAVE ME
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Jeon Jungkook merupakan seorang bocah yang malang. Memiliki ibu seorang ibu pelacur dan sangat membencinya. Hidup serba kekurangan hingga di suatu malam di musim gugur yang dingin... Dia bertemu dengan namja bernama Kim Taehyung. YAOI, VKOOK/VKOOK, MPREG


**Author : Jingle Bubble**

 **Pairing : TAEKOOK/VKOOK**

 **Disclaimer : cerita dan ide milik saya, karakter milik mereka masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Boys X Boys, Mature, Yaoi, Gaje, Membosankan, Author newbie, Tidak suka jangan baca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Tahun 2078, Seoul City

Seiring dengan semakin tuanya bumi ini...waktu berjalan dengan cepat hingga menyisakan masa- masa baru yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan. Di umurnya yang hampir menyentuh tiga puluh abad lamanya bumi terasa semakin menua. Demikian pula dengan keadaan masyarakatnya yang semakin rusak.

Di masa ini kalangan manusia telah terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu kalangan elite dan kalangan budak. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bahwa kalangan elite adalah kalangan yang terdiri dari orang-orang kaya berduit yang selalu mampu untuk bertahan hidup. Sedangkan kalangan budak adalah orang-orang yang hidup di pinggiran kota. Mengais sisa-sisa makanan dan hidup berdasarkan belas kasihan kalangan elite yang ada di atas mereka.

Para budak itu hidup dengan bergantung pada nasib. Orang-orang kaya selalu memanfaatkan mereka sesuai dengan kebutuhan mereka. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang ditangkap paksa oleh petugas perbudakan kemudian diambil organ dalamnya untuk dijual pada orang kaya yang membutuhkanya. Mereka dibantai dengan sedemikian rupa seolah nyawa mereka tidak ada artinya. Kadang kalau mereka beruntung, akan datang beberapa petugas kebersihan yang memungut mereka dan menjadikan mereka budak bagi orang kaya. Dengan konsekuensi mereka harus mau diperlakukan sesuai kebutuhan orang-orang kaya tersebut.

Jangan kaget jika kau menemukan seorang manusia dengan telinga kucing atau ekor yang menjuntai di bagian tubuh belakang mereka. Karena saat ini seekor manusia kucing adalah trend di kalangan para orang kaya. Semua itu nyata dan semuanya dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan kebutuhan sex para orang kaya. Mereka menghamburkan uang mereka untuk memuaskan hasrat yang ada pada diri mereka sendiri. Dengan teknologi yang berkembang pesat mereka dengan mudah mewujudkanya. Korban mereka tak lain adalah para budak yang mereka anggap makhluk rendahan, kotor dan selalu siap melakukan apa saja hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

Tidak ada lagi kasih sesama antar manusia. Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang gila kekuasaan dan harta.

Moral manusia telah hilang entah kemana...

.

.

.

Di suatu gedung tinggi yang ada di tengah kota...

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang kokoh dan tegap terlihat berdiri di depan dinding kaca ruangan kerjanya. Pria itu menghisap sepuntung rokok yang terselip di antara jemari panjangnya kemudian menghembuskanya pelan. Sepasang mata setajam elang itu memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang terlihat layaknya hamparan emas yang memukau.

" _Nani_ (apa)?"

Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat fasih menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin memandang seorang namja tua di depanya.

"Saya tidak akan melakukanya"

Dengan tegas pria itu menolak permintaan pria tua itu. Tanganya mendorong kembali foto-foto gadis cantik yang telah disodorkan padanya. Gadis-gadis cantik itu tidak hanya memiliki paras yang rupawan namun juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang.

"Tapi semua ini sudah menjadi perintah dari kakek anda tuan muda..." pria tua itu memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tolong katakan pada kakek bahwa saya akan memilih pendamping hidup saya sendiri."

Lelaki tampan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Seorang pria lain dengan pakaian yang tak kalah rapi telah menunggunya di depan ruangan. Keduanya langsung turun ke lantai paling bawah menggunakan lift yang ada di bangunan megah itu kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang telah menunggu mereka di lobi depan.

"Tuan muda Kim!"

Sebelum pria tampan itu sempat menutup mobilnya, pria tua yang tadi sempat berbicara denganya itu kembali mengejarnya dengan putus asa.

"Tuan muda tolong sekali ini saja. Setidaknya anda bisa menemui mereka sekali saja dan jika tuan muda merasa tidak cocok tuan bisa menolaknya" bujuk pria tua itu sekali lagi.

"Mungkin dengan pertemuan itu anda dapat menemukan cinta tuan muda"

 _Heh..._

Namja berwajah tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

Cinta...?

Kata itu sudah lama mati baginya.

.

.

.

Ckiiittt

Sebuah mobil limousin dengan warna hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan megah yang ada di pusat kota. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah hotel bintang lima yang paling terkenal di Seoul. Banyak mobil mewah lalu-lalang di depan hotel mewah itu. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa malam ini tengah diselenggarakan sebuah acara penting yaitu peluncuran sebuah mobil sport terbaru milik Hyundae, salah satu merk mobil ternama di Korea.

Di antara para tamu yang semakin ramai berdatangan, seorang namja dengan setelan jas mahal yang pas membungkus tubuhnya, terlihat masih sibuk dengan tab miliknya. Namja dengan wajah setampan dewa Yunani itu terlihat sibuk mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat untuk anak buahnya. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan beberapa berkas yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya dengan teliti. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan ketika rahang tegasnya mengeras tanpa sadar.

Braaakk!

Pandangan manik cokelat namja tampan itu terputus dari layar ponselnya ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar mobil. Sesuatu telah menubruk mobilnya. Sang sopir sudah berniat untuk keluar namun namja tampan itu menghentikanya.

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian sexy tengah berteriak pada seorang bocah.

Hal ini menarik perhatian namja tampan yang masih setia diam di dalam mobilnya itu. Karena posisi mobilnya yang berhenti membuat wanita itu berpikir bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Demikian pula dengan kaca mobil yang tidak transparan dari luar, wanita itu pasti menyangka bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil kosong seperti mobil-mobil lain yang terparkir rapi di halaman hotel.

Bughh!

Bocah kecil itu tersungkur ke tanah ketika wanita berpakaian sexy itu memukul kepalanya dengan tas mahalnya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Jeon Jungkook?! Sudah kubilang berhati-hatilah! Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mencari uang itu dan kau menghilangkanya begitu saja hah! BODOH!"

Yeoja itu terus saja memukuli bocah kecil itu tanpa belas kasihan. Sedangkan bocah yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahunan itu terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaanya yang terjatuh berserakan tanpa memperdulikan pukulan-pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Nyonya...". Bocah kecil itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf maaf! Kau selalu saja meminta maaf tapi sifat bodohmu itu tidak pernah sembuh! Kau benar- benar bocah tak berguna!"

Boughh

Sekali lagi tas mahal itu menghantam puncak kepala bocah kecil itu dengan keras. Namun bocah kecil itu tetap diam menunduk.

"Ck. SIAL sekali aku melahirkan bocah sepertimu" yeoja sexy itu memandang bocah kecil itu dengan benci.

"Cepat kau bereskan barang-barang itu dan tunggulah aku di tempat biasanya. BOCAH SIAL!"

Meskipun kepalanya berdenyut pusing bocah itu tetap mematuhi perintah yeoja itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak pelan memunguti benda-benda miliknya yang berserakan di tanah. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya mencibir dan beranjak pergi memasuki kawasan hotel megah itu untuk mengikuti pesta yang akan segera dimulai.

Tap tap tap

Sepasang kaki mungil itu bergerak kesana kemari memunguti benda-benda yang pada dasarnya adalah milik yeoja sexy tadi. Terkadang...tubuh kecilnya bergetar pelan saat angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Bocah kecil itu memeluk tas besar yang terlalu berat untuk tubuh kecilnya itu untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk. Dia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Bocah mungil itu mengambil lipstik milik ibunya yang terjatuh tepat di depan mobil mewah itu.

Sraakk

Saat dia menegakan tubuhnya dia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobil itu. Bocah kecil itu terdiam sejenak.

Mata bulatnya mengamati pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya terlihat kotor dengan rambut kasar tak terawat. Tubuhnya sangat kurus hingga garis tulangnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Bocah kecil itu mengusap hidungnya yang memerah kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim sudah saatnya"

"Hmm"

Namja tampan itu bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sosok bocah kecil yang baru saja pergi. Kaca mobilnya memang terbuat dari bahan khusus yang membuatnya tidak transparan dari luar namun bagi orang yang ada di dalam mobil dapat melihat keadaan di luar mobil dengan jelas.

Srett

Namja bermarga Kim itu merapikan jas miliknya. Sang sopir akhirnya membawanya menuju pintu depan hotel yang langsung disambut oleh pegawai hotel yang ramah. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai menuju lobi depan.

Sosok tegapnya sontak mencuri perhatian para tamu yang telah datang. Bisik-bisik setiap yeoja yang memandangnya penuh hasrat dan pandangan para namja yang melihatnya penuh rasa iri.

Pria itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Salah satu penguasa dunia hitam yang paling terkenal seantero Korea.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Bubble's note**

Haloooooo~

Ini fanfic Vkook pertamaku hoho.

Mohon bantuanya yaa. Gomawooo.

Kissu :*


End file.
